


Hot Chocolate

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean has a special Christmas ending planned for you. Only, everything doesn’t quite go as he planned.





	Hot Chocolate

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Dean whispered lovingly as he handed you a steaming cup of hot chocolate. He settled down cross-legged on the blanket in front of you and placed a gentle kiss to your forehead, bringing a smile to your face.

“Mmm, thank you,” you hummed, taking a sip of the hot chocolate, letting it warm you from the inside out. You glanced at the roaring fireplace in front of you and smiled even wider. “This is perfect, De. You know, I think this has been the best Christmas ever.”

“Well, it’s not over yet,” he chuckled, glancing at his watch. “By my count, we still have 14 whole minutes of Christmas left.”

“Oh yeah?” you laughed, slowly running your fingers suggestively up the side of his thigh. “And, what do you think we should do with our 14 whole minutes?”

“I think,” Dean said, quickly pushing away your hand and anxiously backing up, hitting the edge of the fireplace in the process, “that we should finish our hot chocolate.”

“The hot chocolate can wait,” you whispered enticingly, as you placed your cup down and straddled his lap, positioning your thighs on either side of his and edging your hands up underneath his shirt. “I have a much better idea.”

“Y/N, no!” Dean yelled nervously, jumping up as if he’d been burned and accidentally knocking you off his lap and onto the floor as he did. Seeing what he’d done, he cried out and rushed to help you up. “Oh, shit, Y/N/N, I’m sorry!” He pulled you up gently and ran a hand down his face, shaking his head. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Babe, it’s okay,” you assured him. “I’m fine. No big deal.” You stopped and regarded him closely for a second, noticing how freaked he really looked. “Hey, are you okay? If I did something…”

“No, no, Y/N. Shit, no,” he stammered out, waving his hands back and forth. “I just, I really needed you to finish your hot chocolate.”

You looked around confused for a second before finding the hot chocolate mug knocked over onto the rug in front of the fireplace. “Really? I mean, I guess we can make more.”

He closed his eyes and shook his head. “No, it wasn’t…it was supposed to…” He took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes, meeting your gaze. “Can you just look in the cup?”

You furrowed your eyebrows but nodded, walking back over to pick up the mug. When you glanced inside and saw writing on the bottom, your breath caught in your throat and tears welled in your eyes, surprise gripping your heart in a vice.

Will you marry me?

You spun back around to find him on one knee, holding a glittering diamond ring in his hand, an elated smile gracing his face. “I know it’s cheesy,” he said quickly, prefacing your response. “But, Sammy found it on some Pin-ter something and he thought you’d really like it and I…”

“Yes.”

Dean stopped talking mid-word, his jaw dropping in surprise. “Yes?”

You smiled, completely ecstatic, and nodded vigorously. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” You dropped to your knees in front of him, your eyes falling to the ring, which was shining like a thousand streams of light in the firelight, before meeting his gaze once again, your heart melting at the love you found there. “Yes, Dean. Yes.”

He face lit up with what you could only describe as pure joy and he eagerly moved to kiss you, with you happily meeting him halfway. When he pulled back, he slipped the ring on your finger, his grin growing even wider. “Perfect fit.” He winked and looked into your eyes. “For the perfect girl. Merry Christmas, Y/N. I love you.”

“I love you too,” you whispered, settling yourself into his arms to cuddle in front of the fire, the engagement ring feeling right at home on your finger. “Merry Christmas, Dean.”


End file.
